Das Portrait
by Arwen Urodumiel
Summary: Harry will mit der Zaubererwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben, deswegen zieht er um. Doch nach einigen Jahren im Ausland holt ihn die Vergangenheit in Form eines Portraits ein. Dieses schlägt ihm etwas vor und Harry kommt nach Hogwarts zurück ... ONESHOT! Viel


Hallo!#wink# es gibt wieder mal was neues von mir! Nachdem ich das Oneshot einmal upgeloadet hatte, wollte ich es noch einmal bearbeiten, aber da wollte das Programm nicht mehr. Aber jetzt gehts wieder und ich bin heil froh! #lach#

**Titel**: Das Portrait  
**Pairing**: HP/SS  
**Raiting**: Slash ohne sexuelle Handlung  
**Warning**: Es ist von mir geschrieben ... #lol#

**Summary**: Harry will mit der Zaubererwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben. Doch als er eines Tages ein Bild von Snape findet (s. hier: http/akindofmagic.)Damit wendet sich das Blatt und Harry kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück. Wie es läuft? Ihr müsst es lesen!

**Inspiration**: Dieses Bild sagt alles: http/akindofmagic. Ich widme das Oneshot **Melith**, weil sie mich immer und immer wieder aushält! Außerdem war sie so freundlich, Beta zu lesen! Liebe Melith: Ich danke dir von Herzen! Lass dich knuddeln!

Ich will mich auch ganz lieb bei **Witch** bedanken, da sie eine Textpassage gelesen hat, und grünes Licht geben hat! Danke schön! #knuddel#

**Noch eine Anmerkung zum Flashback:  
**Es handelt sich um ein Flashback, dass Harry erlebt und er sieht sich selbst, wie er jünger ist. Nicht dass ihr all zu sehr verwirrt seit und euch fragt, woher die beiden Harrys kommen ... #g#

So jetzt gehts aber los! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freu mich über Reviews!

**DAS PORTRAIT**

Fünf Jahre waren nach dem letzten Kampf vergangen. Die Zaubererwelt wurde vom dunkelsten und schrecklichsten Schwarzmagier erlöst, und konnte sich nun wieder regenerieren. Der Dunkle Lord. So wurde er genannt. Doch für Harry Potter war es einfach nur Voldemort.

Harry war der einzige, der die Macht hatte, diesen schrecklichen Herrscher für immer zu besiegen. Durch eine Prophezeiung wurde ihm das Schicksal des ‚Jungen-der-Lebte' auf erlegt. Jahr um Jahr stellte er sich Voldemort mutig, um in zu bekämpfen und so das Gute in der Welt zu sichern. Jeder glaubte an ihn und er wurde von jedem unterstützt. Sei es von Lehrern, Freunden oder auch Feinden. Harry konnte nach den Jahren seiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts nichts mehr tun, als auf den Endkampf zu warten. Und er kam. Schnell, überraschend und plötzlich.

Harry kämpfte mit allen Mitteln, die ihm beigebracht worden waren. Doch immer wieder schien es, dass Voldemort einfach wusste, was Harry vorhatte. Er hatte nicht berücksichtigt, dass er eine Verbindung über die Narbe mit seinem Feind hatte. Diesem kleinen Trick verdankte Voldemort seinen derzeitigen Vorteil.

In einem schwachen Moment, in dem Voldemort von seinen Dienern darüber informiert wurde, wie ihre Chancen standen, konzentrierte sich Harry darauf, seinen Geist mit allem was ihm Lieb war zu schützen. Harry hatte reichlich Stunden von seinem verhassten Lehrer Professor Snape im Fach Okklumentik

bekommen. Er war inzwischen sehr geübt darin.

Und in jenem diesem Moment schaffte Harry es, seinen Geist zu schließen. Voldemort war nicht wenig darüber erstaunt, dass er nun die Karten seines Gegners nicht mehr lesen konnte. So gewann Harry einen Vorteil und sie konnten sich nun einigermaßen fair duellieren.

Harry kämpfte mit rein weißmagischen Flüchen, während Voldemort sich ausschließlich der schwarzmagischen bediente. Nachdem sie sich schon ganze zwei Tage ohne Pause duellierten, merkte man, dass die Kräfte dieser beiden großen Zauberer nachließen.

Mit einem letzten Schub von Kraft, von dem Harry bis heute nicht wusste, woher er kam, beschwor er ein mächtiges Schwert hervor. Nicht so wie in der Kammer es Schreckens, viele Jahre zuvor, als er das Schwert aus dem sprechenden Hut zog, nein, dieses Mal wuchs im das Schwert förmlich aus der

Hand. ‚Nur ein richtiger Gryffindor kann dies tun!' hatte Professor Dumbledore ihm einst gesagt. Und nun war es wieder geschehen.

Mit einer aller letzten Kraftanstrengung schwang Harry das goldene Schwert Godric Gryffindors. Es schien fast so, als ob das Schwert ein Eigenleben hatte, denn es ließ sich ohne weitere Probleme führen. Voldemort war auf eine derartige Überraschung nicht gefasst. Stumm stand er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, und betrachtete das Schauspiel.

Endlich erwachte er auch seinem komaähnlichen Zustand und feuerte einige wohl gewählte Flüche auf seinen Gegner ab. Doch nichts half. Das Schwert projizierte auf sich und seinen Führer einen magischen Schutzschild. Somit wurde Harry nicht getroffen.

Harry lief, mit dem Schwert in der Hand auf Voldemort zu. In wenigen Momenten war er bei ihm. Voldemort stand immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab da, und schrie sämtliche Flüche die er kannte. Nie hatte dieses Schlangengesicht solche Angst empfunden, wie in diesem Moment. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, ihn mit einem Schwert, und dazu noch mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert, anzugreifen! Gegen dieses „Metall" war er machtlos. Jedoch sah er es nicht ein. Auch merkte er nicht, wie das Schwert im langsam seine magischen Kräfte entzog, und er damit immer harmlosere Flüche gegen den immer näher kommenden Harry Potter feuerte.

Harry war nun fast an seinem Ziel. Er merkte sehr wohl, dass die Flüche, die in nicht trafen immer schwächer wurden. Noch ein zwei Meter und der größte Dunkelmagier aller Zeiten würde für immer vernichtet sein. Harry holte mit dem Schwert weit aus, und mit einem sauberen und geraden Schnitt durchteile er den Körper Voldemorts.

Harry wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass kein Blut floss, sondern, es erhob sich eine schwarze Wolke die von Godrics Schwert absorbiert wurde. Als von der schwarzen Wolke nichts mehr übrig war, glühte das Schwert kurz auf, und löste sich auf. In Harrys Hand blieb nur ein eigroßes Rubinstück übrig. Das Schwert hatte sein Schicksal erfühlt genauso wie Harry seines.

Kraftlos sank Harry nach diesen zwei anstrengenden Tagen zu Boden und verfiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Bevor er den Boden berührt hatte, wurde er von zwei kräftigen Armen aufgefangen und in das nahezu unversehende Schloss Hogwarts getragen.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dies alles war vor fünf Jahren passiert. Harry schlenderte allein durch die verzweigten Gassen von Paris. Er hatte sich vorgenommen von England ein bisschen Abstand zu nehmen, und sich in eine andere Stadt zurück zu ziehen.

Er war schon seit einigen Stunden unterwegs. In dieser Ecke der Stadt war er eher selten gewesen. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Harry hatte einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn. Nicht zuletzt von den ganzen

Trainingsstunden die er erhalten hatte.

Es mag nun komisch klingen, wenn man behauptet, dass jemand einen guten Orientierungssinn hat, weil er ein Training hierfür bekommen hat. Aber in der Tat war es so, dass Harry sich nicht mehr verlaufen konnte. Egal, ob er in einer fremden Stadt oder bei sich zu Hause unterwegs war. Irgendwas was sagte ihm immer wieder, wenn er nicht mehr auf seinem Weg war.

Harry lief kleine Gassen entlang, die für Paris typisch waren. Er bog einmal links und einmal rechts ab. Auch achtete er nicht auf die Straßennamen.

Wieder mal war er links abgebogen, als er unterbewusst von einer Seite der Gasse zur Andern blickte. Er sah nur einen kurzen Moment, dass in dem Schaufester ein Bild hing. Die Person, die darauf abgebildet war, kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er lief einfach weiter.

Nachdem er mehrere Schritte gelaufen war, blieb er verdutzt stehen. Er drehte sich um, und ging zu dem Schaufenster zurück.

Es handelte sich um ein Schaufenster eines Antiquitätenladens. Das große Fenster war ein wenig verdreckt. Harry schloss draus, dass dieses Geschäft schon alt und marode war und dass es nicht mehr gut lief.

Harry starrte das Portrait an. Woher kannte er nur diese Person?

Auf dem großen, rechtwinkligen Bild war ein Mann mit einem Kopf einer antiken Figur zu sehen. Er hielt den Kopf fest mit beiden Armen umklammert. Dadurch wurde der nackte Oberkörper des Mannes verdeckt. Doch was Harry am meisten faszinierte, war der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes. Dieser blickte den Betrachter nicht geradewegs ins Gesicht, sondern dessen Gesicht war leicht gedreht und er sah die betrachtende Person aus den Augenwinkeln an. Die Nase des Mannes war zudem ein wenig groß.

Harry lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Er starrte der Person ins Gesicht. Woher kannte er sie?

Er riss sich vom Gesicht los und blickte auf den Hintergrund des Bildes. Nichts lies darauf schließen, wo dieses gemalt worden ist. Als nächstes viel Harrys Blick auf die Haare. Diese waren lang und schwarz.

Immer mehr hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er die Person kannte. In seinem Kopf formte sich ein Bild. Erst schemenhaft dann immer klarer.

Es kam Harry so vor, als ob er in einen tiefen Strudel, aus Erinnerungen bestehend, hinein gezogen werden würde.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry befand sich in einer großen Halle. Zuerst erkannte er nicht, wo er war, doch dann schlug die Erkenntnis ein wie ein Blitz. Er stand in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, in der er sechs Jahre zuvor gewesen war. Er hatte es irgendwie vergessen. Obwohl es seine schönste Zeit seines Lebens war, hatte er Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt._

_Langsam blickte er sich um. Die Halle war gefühlt mit Schülern, die gerade zum Abendessen eintrudelten. Plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem._

_Dort ging er, zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Ron. Er sah zu, wie sich seine besten Freunde über irgendwas unterhielten, während er, am Rande gehen, anscheinend in Gedanken vertieft war. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er die beiden vermisste. Sie hatten zwar akzeptiert, dass er mit der Zaubererwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, doch waren sie sehr traurig gewesen, Harry einfach so ziehen zu lassen._

_Harry hatte mit den beiden seit mehr als vier Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Er machte sich eine kurze Notiz, dies wieder zu ändern. Was bei den Zweien los war?_

_Er war im Stande gerade seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, als die Dreiergruppe knapp an ihm vorbei ging und er einen Fetzen des Gesprächs einfing._

_„… Test so blöd!", motzte ein aufgebrachter Ron._

_„Ach, komm Ron. Wenn du mehr gelehrt hättest, dann würdest du jetzt nicht so rummotzen!", stutzte ihn Hermine zu recht._

_„Ach ja? Und wer wollte mir nichts erklären? Harry hilf mir mal!"_

_Harrys jüngeres Ich schnappte aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist?"_

_„Harry, was ist mit dir nur los? Passt du gar nicht mehr auf?", fragte Ron, „ich hab dich gerade gebeten, mich zu verteidigen!"_

_„Bei was denn?"_

_„Mann, Harry! Der Test bei Snape eben! Der war doch so schwer!"_

_Harry lächelte vor sich hin._

_„Nein, Ron. Der Test war einfach. Ich habe alles beantworten können."_

_Ron und Hermine blieben abrupt stehen. „Du hast was, Harry?", kreischte eine erfreute Hermine._

_Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe alles beantwortet."_

_„Ab- ab- ab- aber Harry. Wir hassen Snape, wir hassen Zaubertränke und wir hassen die Kerker!", rief Ron aus._

_„Ich weiß. Und ich tue es auch. Aber schau, Ron. Zaubertränke ist wichtig. Deswegen hab ich gelernt."_

_„Und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"_

_„Wollte ich doch die ganze Zeit, Ron! Aber du warst viel zu sehr mit Quidditsch und diesem Mädchen beschäftigt."_

_Ron wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ansetzen, als Hermine sich zu Wort meldete._

_„Da hat Harry Recht."_

_„Wirklich? So schlimm?"_

_„Ja, Ron." Hermine dirigierte beide Jungs an den Tisch. Harry sah sein jüngeres Ich, wie dieser wieder in Gedanken gefallen war. Über was dachte denn die ganze Zeit nach? So weit er das richtig verstanden hatte, dachte Harry sehr viel nach. Was war da passiert? Harry überlege. Der Krieg kam nicht in Frage, oder? Oder vielleicht doch. Hatte er in der siebten Klasse nicht schon Unterricht bekommen? Ja. Da war etwas in seinen Erinnerungen. Und wer hatte ihm den Unterricht gegeben? McGonagall? Dumbledore? Hotch? Oder Snape? Der ältere Harry stand immer noch in der Mitte der großen Halle. So beschloss er, sich auf die Bank neben das Trio zu setzen. Vielleicht würde er noch etwas hören?_

_Doch ein Name geisterte in seinem Kopf herum. Snape. Hatte er ihn unterrichtet? Das würde erklären, wieso der junge Harry alles in Zaubertränke hatte beantworten können._

_„Harry", fing Hermine an, „willst du uns beiden vielleicht etwas erzählen?"_

_Harry blickte peinlich berührt auf seinen Teller. Ron und Hermine tauschten viel sagende Blicke aus._

_„Ich … ähm … Ich bekomme Unterricht."_

_Der alte Harry spitzte seine Ohren. Es schien, dass hier so einige Fragen beantwortet werden würden._

_„Aber das wissen wir doch schon, Harry", mischte sich Ron ein._

_Harrys Kopf schnellte nach oben, und sein Kiefer glitt nach unten. „Woher wisst ihr das?"_

_„Dumbledore hat es uns erzählt", antwortete Ron, während Hermine zustimmend nickte._

_„Snape gibt dir Okklumentik und Dumbledore gibt dir Unterricht in Zauberkunst sowie in weißer Magie und McGonagall gibt dir Unterricht in Verwandlung", erzählte Hermine._

_Harry riss die Augen auf. Wochenlang hat er sich gefragt, wie er seinen beiden besten Freunden sagen sollte, wieso seine Noten auf einmal besser geworden sind. Sie hatten immer wieder gefragt, doch nie hatte Harry geantwortet._

_„Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?", krächzte er:_

_„Och", fing Ron an, „seit einiger Zeit. Wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt? Wir sind doch deine besten Freunde."_

_Harry lies die Schultern hängen. „Ich hatte Angst."_

_„Wovor?", fragte Ron sanft._

_„Davor, dass ihr mich auch als den ‚Jungen-der-lebt' anseht und dass ihr nur noch deswegen mit mir befreundet sein wollt. Außerdem hab ich gemeint, dass ihr eifersüchtig auf mich sein würdet, weil ich wieder mal so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekomme."_

_Hermine umarmte ihn._

_„Harry, wir sind deine besten Freunde. Wir würden das nie machen!"_

_Ron umarmte Harry von der anderen Seite und nickte. „Du hättest uns vertrauen können", meinte er leise._

_„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry. „Entschuldigt."_

_„Das ist schon lange passiert."_

_Harry sah das Trio an. Er spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Er hatte die beiden lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er würde sie gleich kontaktieren, wenn er aus dieser Erinnerung wieder draußen war. Wenn er hier draußen war! Harry bekam Panik. Wie sollte er hier wieder rauskommen? Würde er jetzt wieder alles erleben, was er bereits erlebt hatte?_

_Ein „Ihr seit die Besten!" wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er war im Moment viel zu neugierig, wie es weitergehen würde. Es war für ihn so, als würde er in einem unbekannten Film sitzen, in dem er die Hauptrolle hatte._

_Der junge Harry befreite sich liebevoll aus der Umarmung seiner Freunde und stand auf._

_„Leute, ich muss jetzt zu Snape. Ihr wisst ja, Okklumentik." Ron und Hermine nickten._

_Harry winkte kurz und ging in Richtung der Türen._

_„Harry?", rief ihm Ron nach, „Lass dir nicht den Kopf abbeißen!", und grinste._

_Harry grinste zurück, und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht gesehen, wie Hermine den Kopf schüttelte und sich ein lächeln verkiff und er merkte die Person im Schatten nicht, die sich leise fortbewegte._

_Doch der ältere Harry hatte diese Person noch gesehen. Sie war klein gewesen und sie trug so eine Art Mantel, der mit irgendwas bekleckert gewesen ist. Harry hatte noch erkennen können, dass er (Harry ging davon aus, dass es ein Mann gewesen ist) noch etwas unter dem Arm gehabt hatte, das so ähnlich aussah wie eine Staffelei. Harry wunderte sich. Hogwarts hatte so viele Portraits und Gemälde an den Wänden, dass es schon ein wahrer Unfug wäre, noch eins hier irgendwo aufzuhängen. Es sei denn, dass ein Lehrer sich hatte malen lassen. Doch wer würde so was, in der Zeit des bevorstehenden Krieges, machen?_

_Der alte Harry stand auf und lief dem anderen nach. Er war sich bewusst, dass er in so einer Art Erinnerung sein musste, wie damals im 2. Jahr als er in die Erinnerungen von Tom Riddle getaucht war und so beschloss er, sich der Erinnerung einfach hingeben zu lassen._

_Er folgte dem jungen Harry, der nun in Richtung Kerker zu Snapes Privaträumen lief. Dieser lief vorbei an großen Portraits, Nischen und Abzweigungen, die in andere Teile des Schlosses führten._

_Während Harry seinem Ich nachrannte, fragte er sich immer wieder, wieso er gerade in diesen Gedanken zurückgefallen war und wieso er überhaupt alles vergessen hatte. Gab es so etwas wie eine Verdrängung, die einen alles Schlimme vergessen lies? Würde hier überhaupt noch irgendwas Schlimmes passieren? Es stimmte zwar, dass sich Harry aus der Zauberwelt zurückgezogen hatte, aber er hatte immer gemeint, dass er noch alles wusste._

_Gespannt lief er immer noch dem anderen nach und hätte fast übersehen, dass der jüngere plötzlich vor einer Wand im Kerker stehen blieb. Er schaute sich um und nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand da war zischte er der Wand ein Passwort zu._

_‚Was soll das? Seit wann kann Snape Parsel?' Solange sich Harry erinnern konnte, konnte Snape eindeutig kein Parsel. Doch langsam gab er auf, seinen Erinnerungen zu trauen. Diese hatten ihn im Stich gelassen._

_Gebannt sah er zu, wie die Wand sich teilte und einen schmalen, kleinen Durchgang freigab. Der junge Harry blickte er sich noch einmal um und huschte dann durch den Eingang._

_Harry, der immer noch da Stand, als würde er nicht abgeholt werden, überlegte nicht lange und konnte gerade noch in den Durchgang schlüpfen, als sich die Wand wieder schloss. Voller Spannung stand er nun in dem Gang, der ein wenig weiter ins Schloss führte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen Gang auf der Mappe der Marauders je gesehen zu haben. Aber das war in dieser Stunde ja kein neuer Gedanke._

_Langsam bewegte sich Harry nach vorne. Die Wände waren eng aneinander gestellt, so dass sich nur ein Durchgang für eine Person ergab. Außerdem musste sich Harry ein wenig bücken, um nicht mit dem Kopf an die Decke zu stoßen. Wieso musste sich Snape immer so etwas Ungemütliches aussuchen? Da der Gang sehr eng und klein war, war kein Platz um Fackeln an den Wänden anzubringen. Das hieß, dass Harry einige Meter in völliger Dunkelheit hinter sich bringen musste._

_Er ging noch einige Meter und dann stand er urplötzlich in einem hohen, hell eingerichteten Raum. Waren das wirklich Snapes Privatwohnungen? Harry war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Snape in einem dunklen, kalten Loch im Kerker hausen würde. Aber dass die Wohnung so hell war und dazu noch so nett eingerichtet war, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet._

_Es war ein Rundes Zimmer und als er sich so umblickte, sah er, dass Snape sehr viele Bücher hatte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein halbrundes, großes Regal, welches mit vielen Büchern gefüllt war. Harry konnte zwar nicht erkennen, um welche es sich handelte, doch konnte er sich denken, dass es Zaubertrankbücher waren. Er ließ nun seinen Blick über die Wände gleiten und stellte erstaunt fest, dass das Zimmer, in dem er sich gerade befand, wohl eine Art Wohnzimmer und Eingangshalle war. Nicht weit von dem Regal entfernt, prasselte ein warmes Feuer in einem Kamin. Natürlich war dieses so weit weg, dass es keine Gefahr für die kostbaren Bücher gab. Nun musste sich Harry ein wenig drehen, damit er den Raum von der anderen Seite sehen konnte. Hier befand sich noch ein halbrundes Regal. Aber dieses war nicht, wie Harry vermutet hatte, mit Büchern gefüllt, sondern, in diesem Regal war ein Plattenspieler, ein paar Flachen Alkohol, Bilder und viel mehr andere Sachen. Harry war im Inbegriff sich weiter umzusehen, als er eine schneidende Stimme hörte._

_„Potter!"_

_Harry überkam ein wohliger Schauer und drehte sich hastig um. Woher konnte Snape wissen, dass er auch hier war, dachte sich Harry und vergas den aufkommenden Schauer der durch seinen Körper lief._

_Am hinteren Ende des Zimmers, stand Snape im üblichen Schwarz gekleidet, und die Knöpfe bis oben hin zugeknöpft. Doch seine Haare waren, wie Harry feststellte, nicht fettig. Diese glitzerten im Licht. Snape hatte sich anscheinend gerade die Haare gewaschen._

_Doch was war das? Snape starrte ihn nicht an! Harry war verwirrt. Er war doch alleine hier!_

_Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Er war seinem jüngeren Ich zu Snape gefolgt. Und nun war er hier und er konnte die Augen nicht mehr von Snape nehmen._

_„Potter!", sprach der Professor, „Endlich sind Sie mal pünktlich!"_

_Der junge Harry nickte den Kopf._

_„Ziehen Sie nun endlich Ihren Mantel aus und starren Sie meine Sachen nicht so an!" Snape kräuselte seine Lippen. „Von zu Hause sind keinen solchen Luxus gewöhnt?"_

_Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es kann doch Ihnen egal sein, was ich vermisse und was nicht, Professor!"_

_Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es kann mir egal sein? Potter, Potter, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge!"_

_Harry verdrehte die Augen. Dem älteren Harry kam es so vor, als würde der jüngere schon öfters diese Spielchen mitgemacht haben. Dieser schüttelte nun den Kopf._

_„Können wir nicht anfangen?"_

_Snape nickte mit dem Kopf und schnarrte: „Das ist die erste richtig gute Idee, die ich von Ihnen höre. Nein, obwohl. Ich muss sagen, dass ich Ihre Arbeit sehr faszinierend fand. Noch keiner hat jemals die Auswirkungen des Schattentranks so gut aufgezeigt wie Sie. Nicht mal Granger hat es geschafft mich so zu überraschen. Vor allem wie Sie die Anwendung von Afordilwurzel beschrieben haben …" Snape lies den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen._

_Währendessen waren beide Harrys bis zu Tode geschockt. Hatte Snape ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Snape hatte IHM, Harry Potter, ‚Der-junge-der-Lebt, Todfeind ein Kompliment gemacht! Harry befand sich in einem Schockzustand._

_„Nun schauen Sie nicht so, Potter. Klappen Sie, Ihr Kiefer wieder zusammen. Denn wenn ein Luftzug kommt, könnte es Ihnen so bleiben!", fügte Snape gehässig dazu. Dann brummte er noch was unter der Nase, was aber beide nicht verstehen konnten._

_„Wir üben heute den Curiatus-Fluch. Ich habe Ihnen ja bereits gezeigt, wie er am Ende auszusehen hat. Also strengen Sie sich an!" Der junge Harry stand immer noch mit einem offenen Mund da. Zu groß war noch der Schock, dass Snape ihn gelobt hatte. Langsam reagierte er aber wieder. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und nickte._

_So machten sich Snape und Harry daran, diesen schweren schwarzmagischen Fluch zu üben._

_Plötzlich erinnerte sich der alte Harry an etwas. Sollte er bei Snape nicht Unterricht in Okkultmentik bekommen? Wieso lernte er dann diesen Fluch? Das hatte doch mit dem nichts zu tun!_

_„Potter!", hörte er plötzlich, „Konzentrieren Sie sich!"_

_„Das tu ich!"_

_„Nein, das tun Sie nicht! Sehen Sie den Käfer? Der zappelt noch nicht mal vor Angst! Geschweige denn von Schmerzen! Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf, und dann sprechen Sie den Fluch noch einmal. So viel Ruhe wie hier, werden Sie auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht haben!"_

_Harry war immer noch verwirrt. Wieso kein Okkultmentik? Langsam dachte er, dass er die Antwort nicht bekommen würde._

_Er sah seinem jüngeren Ich zu, wie dieser sich mühte, den Curiatus-Fluch richtig Auszusprechen. Doch es gelang nicht. So beschloss sich der alte Harry in der Wohnung von Snape ein wenig um zuschauen._

_Er hatte das Wohnzimmer bzw. die Eingangshalle genau erkundet, als er beschloss, nach oben zu gehen. Er würde nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben! Auch wenn er sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken befand, so konnte er sich doch frei bewegen._

_Harry durchlief das Wohnzimmer, vorbei an seinem jungen Ich und Snape, die immer noch den Fluch übten. Er stieg die Treppe empor, die Snape vorhin runtergekommen war. Wohin die wohl führte?_

_Entgegen allen Befürchtungen, die Harry hatte, war die Treppe weder schmal noch dunkel. Sie war mit Lampen und Kerzenleuchtern beleuchtet und tauchte sie so in ein warmes Licht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape so einen Sinn für Raumdekoration hatte? Harry lernte immer mehr Seiten an Snape kennen._

_Plötzlich überkam es ihn. Snape, die einzige Person, die ihn nicht ansah, wie ‚den-Jungen-der-lebte, sondern, so wie er wirklich war. Snape, der immer mit diesem schwarzen Mantel herum lief. Snape, den man nicht einschätzen konnte. Snape, der einfach diese Ausstrahlung hatte. Snape, der nicht schwul war. Snape, …_

_Harry blieb auf der Treppe stehen. Er hatte sich doch nicht gerade in Snape, die Fledermaus, verliebt? Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Hatte er keinen wohligen Schauer gehabt? War er nicht schon immer noch diesen schönen, schwarzen Augen fasziniert gewesen? Nein, so schnell konnte sich kein Mensch verlieben. Auch wenn es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das war zu schnell! Oder war es das überhaupt? Was war, überlegte Harry, wenn er schon seit jenem Jahr in Snape heimlich verliebt gewesen war, und er diese Erinnerung auch verdrängt hatte, wie die an die Zaubererwelt?_

_Harry grübelte weiter. Er hatte in den Jahren nach dem Krieg nie einen Freund gehabt. Seine längste Beziehung war etwa zwei Wochen lang gewesen. Sonst hatte er nur rein sexuelle Beziehungen gehabt, die auch nicht lange hielten. Konnte es daran liegen, dass er insgeheim auf Snape gewartet hatte?_

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es lag nur daran, dass Harry noch nicht den richtigen Kerl gefunden hatte. Das war es. Doch glauben wollte er daran nicht. Es passierte ihm nicht oft, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenn er eine Person sah. War ihm das überhaupt schon mal passiert?_

_Langsam setzte sich Harry wieder in Bewegung. Er grübelte weiter. Schließlich war er am Ende der Treppe angelangt. Nun stand er plötzlich in einem riesigen Schlafzimmer. Es sah so aus, als ob Snapes Wohnung aus ganzen drei Zimmern bestehen würden (am anderen Ende des Schlafzimmers befand sich noch eine Tür, hinter der, so vermutete Harry, sich das Bad befand). Doch die Dimensionen waren einfach nur gewaltig._

_Harry ließ sich viel Zeit um sich die neuen Eindrücke gut einzuprägen. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte er das noch mal gebrauchen?_

_Er stand immer noch an der Schwele zur Treppe. Er ging ein paar langsame Schritte nach vorne und ließ die Bilder auf sich ein prasseln. Als er nach rechts Blickte, sah er ein riesiges Bett, das auf einer Art Podest stand. Es handelte sich um ein King-Sized-Bett. Auf jeden fall viel Platz um darin zu spielen. Das Bett war mit grünem Satin überzogen. Harry grinste. Also doch! Snape war ja doch ein echter Slytherin._

_Harry ließ den Blick weiter schweifen. Auch hier befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Doch gab es hier keine Regale. Snape hatte wohl alle seine Bücher im Wohnzimmer untergebracht. Das wunderte Harry nicht einmal._

_Sein Blick glitt nach links und dieser wurde sogleich gefangen genommen. Dort stand etwas an der Wand, was Harry stutzen ließ. Jetzt wusste er, woher im dieses Portrait in dem Antiquitätengeschäft so bekannt vorgekommen ist. Es war das Portrait von Snape!_

_FLASHBACK ENDE_

Harry blinzelte und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was war da gerade eben passiert? Er war in seinen Erinnerungen und hat darin gestöbert. Soviel war klar. Aber wieso ist das passiert? Das alles ging von dem Portrait aus. Hätte er es nicht im Schaufenster dieses heruntergekommenen Geschäfts gesehen, dann hätte Harry sich nie wieder an das erinnern können.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Er trat noch ein Stückchen näher, so fern das noch möglich war, und betrachtete das Bild von neuem.

Es war in der Tat dasselbe Bild, das er einige Minuten zuvor selbst gesehen hatte. Harry überlegte. War er wirklich in SEINEN Erinnerungen gewesen, oder hatte ihn das Bild rein gezogen? Das könnte erklären, wieso er in Snapes Zimmer hatte gehen können. Hätte er das, wenn er seinen Erinnerungen gewesen wäre, auch machen können? Doch wieso hatte ihn, wenn es stimmte, das Bild ausgesucht? Wieso nicht jemand anderen, der hier zufällig vorbeigegangen wäre? Wieso er, Harry Potter, der schon lange nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte? Wieso er, der anscheinend, wenn Harry an das Gefühl dachte, heimliche Gefühle für Professor Snape hatte?

Harry stand immer noch ratlos vor dem Schaufenster. Plötzlich entdeckte er ein Preisschildchen, auf dem stand:

_Un Portrait d'Homme sexy_

_Le peintre: inconnu_

_Le prix: 2500 Euro_

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als der den Preis für das Bild sah. So viel, für ein einfaches Portrait? Harry überlegte. Er entschloss sich das Bild zu kaufen, zu mal das Bild die ganze Zeit zu schreien schien „Kauf mich! Kauf mich!"

So setzte sich Harry in Bewegung und trat in das Geschäft ein. Innen sah es genauso aus, wie das Schaufenster. Dunkel, kalt, dreckig und leer. Als sich die Türe hinter Harry schloss, ertönte ein Gebimmel, dass es die Rückenhaare von Harry aufstellte.

Er machte noch einige Schritte und stand dann mitten im Raum. Der Antiquitar hatte nicht viel zu verkaufen. Harry konnte eine kleine Statue hinten im Eck erkennen, an der sich eine Spinne ein großes Netz gesponnen hatte. Außerdem konnte man noch einen kleinen Tisch, eine alte Couch, haufenweise kleine Spiegel und eben das Bild im Schaufenster kaufen.

Harry war gerade dabei, sich um zu sehen, als ihm jemand in die Seite piekste.

„Bonjour, Monsieur. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Der Besitzer des Geschäftes sah genauso aus, wie das Schaufenster und der Laden. Er war klein, hatte lange fettige Haare, er trug eine sehr dicke Hornbrille und es schien, als ob der Besitzer sich schon länger nicht gewaschen hätte.

Harry war vollkommen überrascht. Er quiekte laut und atmete schwer. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, und der Besitzer aufgehört hatte zu mustern, begann er: „Bonjour. Ja, Sie können mir helfen. Ich interessiere mich für das Portrait, das Sie dort im Schaufenster hängen haben."

Der Verkäufer grinste und man konnte dabei seine ein wenig faulen Zähne sehen. „Selbstverständlich, Monsieur. Sie sind der erste in 6 Jahren, der das Bild kaufen will. Allen war der Preis zu hoch. Doch einmal hat eine Dame das Portrait gekauft. Sie brachte es nach zwei Tagen verstört wieder zurück."

Harry wurde neugierig. Auch wenn ihm, der Verkäufer unsympathisch war, gewann er seine Neugierde.

„Wieso denn das?"

„Sie meinte, dass der Mann in dem Portrait auf einmal nicht mehr da war und dass sie in der Nacht eine Stimme gehört hat."

Harry wurde etwas schlagartig bewusst. Es war ein magisches Bild! Vielleicht konnte er sich mit dem Snape-Portrait unterhalten? Dann wurde im klar, dass der Verkäufer auf eine Antwort wartete, also spielte er den betroffenen.

„Ach du meine Güte!", rief er aus, „Das ist ja schrecklich! Erzählen Sie mit bitte keine Geistermärchen, sonst kann ich das Bild doch nicht kaufen."

„Nein, nein. Ich denke, dass die Frau ein wenig verrückt gewesen ist", versuchte der Besitzer sich einzuschleimen. „Ich denke, dass Sie genau der Richtige sind, um das Bild zu kaufen."

Harry war wieder in Gedanken versunken. Er nahm nur unterbewusst war, dass der Verkäufer ihm das Bild aufschwatzen wollte, aber da er sich eh schon entschieden hatte, das Bild zu kaufen war es ihm egal.

Doch das was der Besitzer da erzählte würde erklären, wieso dieses Portrait so eine Auswirkung auf ihn hatte. Aber so dermaßen, dass ihn das Bild gleich in so eine Art Erinnerung mit rein riss? Wenn er das Bild endlich hatte, musste er sich mit Dumbledore in Kontakt setzen. Auch wenn er sechs Jahre lang nichts mehr mit ihm geredet hatte, so konnte er ihn doch mal um Hilfe bitten. Mehr als ein ‚Nein' würde er nicht zu hören bekommen.

„… leider unbekannt!", hörte Harry wieder den alten Mann reden.

„Bitte, Verzeihung, was?"

„Der Maler ist leider unbekannt. Dabei ist das Portrait eines der Schönsten, die ich je im Laden hatte!", sinnierte der Mann.

„Ja, das hab ich schon auf dem Kärtchen dort gelesen. Aber könnten Sie mir jetzt bitte das Bild einpacken, Monsieur?"

Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wollte in seine Wohnung zurückkehren, und dort das Bild noch mal genauer anschauen. Vielleicht konnte er mit Hilfe von Magie das Geheimnis des Bildes entschlüsseln?

„Natürlich."

Der Verkäufer ging, sofern man das gehen nennen konnte, zum Schaufenster und nahm das Bild vom Hacken.

Er ging damit zurück und legte es behutsam auf die Ladentheke. „Wollen Sie um den Preis feilschen?"

Harry überlegte. Nein, das brauchte er nicht. Er hatte so viel Geld aus der Zaubererwelt mitgenommen und umgetauscht, dass er das ganze Geld bis zu seinem Lebensende nicht ausgeben könnte. Selbst jetzt noch hatte er ein ganzes Schließfach in Gringotts, das voll war.

„Nein, ich will nicht feilschen. Außerdem können Sie das Geld gut gebrauchen."

„Danke, Monsieur. Es stimmt, ich habe das Geld dringend nötig. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich noch die Miete bezahlen soll."

Harry holte einen Scheck aus seiner Tasche und schrieb die Summe auf, die das Portrait kostete. Der Besitzer hatte mittlerweile das Bild in braunes Papier eingewickelt und noch eine Noppenfolie darüber getan. Harry gab ihm den Scheck und nahm das Bild entgegen.

„Danke, Monsieur. Beehren Sie mich mal wieder!" Harry schritt zur Tür. Diese wurde von dem Mann aufgehalten und er ging hindurch.

„Ja, auf Wiedersehen!" Und damit schloss sich die Türe hinter Harry. Er war wieder in der realen Welt. Der Laden war Harry sehr überirdisch vorgekommen. Insgeheim war er froh, dass er wieder draußen war. Er spazierte, nun ein wenig fröhlicher, die Straßen bis zu seiner Wohnung entlang.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Harry saß, zwei Stunden später, auf einem weichen Sessel in seiner Wohnung und trank einen Cognac. Er hatte im Kamin Feuer gemacht und hatte das Bild gegenüber des Sessels gestellt, sodass er es leicht betrachten konnte, ohne den Kopf all zu sehr zu verrenken.

Da stand es nun. Groß, ausgepackt und der Snape auf dem Portrait blickte Harry immer noch sexy, aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Es hatte sich, bis jetzt, noch nicht bewegt. Irgendwie irritierte Harry das. Hatte es nicht geheißen, dass der Snape mal verschwunden war? Vielleicht musste sich das Portrait an die Umgebung gewöhnen? Harry grinste. Als ob ein Bild Gefühle haben könnte!

Harry lag mittlerweile regelrecht im Sessel. Sein Cognacglas hatte er auf dem Arm des Sessels hingestellt und starrte auf das Bild.

Wieso hatte er es gleich wieder gekauft? Richtig. Da war dieses Gefühl, dass ihn das Bild anzog und dieses Stechen im Bauch, als er in den Erinnerungen gestöbert hatte. Ob er wirklich heimlich und ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, ihn Snape verliebt? Oder war es nur eine kleine Zuneigung? Harry wurde langsam immer verwirrter.

Ihm war klar, dass er schwul war. Er hatte dies im 6. Schuljahr rausbekommen, als er mit Seamus ein wenig experimentiert hatte. Damals hatten sie einen Kuss ausgetauscht, der noch rein und keusch war. Beide wussten nicht so genau, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Es war kein Zungenkuss gewesen, nur ein leichtes Lippen auf Lippen legen. Harry hatte es nicht als unangenehm empfunden. Auf jeden Fall war dieser Kuss anders gewesen, als der von Cho. Dieser war nass und irgendwie eklig gewesen. Doch der mit Seamus. Das war etwas anderes.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, starrten sich beide an. Seamus hatte gegrinst und Harry gefragt, ob er es schön gefunden hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry eher noch der schüchterne Typ gewesen und er nickte einfach mit dem Kopf. Als Seamus diese Gestik gesehen hatte, hatte er Harry gefragt, ob er nichts dagegen hatte, sich noch mal zu küssen. Dieses Mal hatte Harry den Kopf geschüttelt.

Was nach dem gekommen ist, war eine wilde Knutscherei, die erst gestoppt wurde, als die anderen Jungs in den Schlafsaal zurückgekommen waren. Die Jungs hatten nicht mal mitbekommen, dass Harry und Seamus sich wild auf Harrys Bett küssten. Erschrocken waren sie auseinander gefahren. Danach hatte eine zarte Romanze zwischen ihnen stattgefunden.

Seamus war auch der erste gewesen, der Harry die höchste Kunst der Liebe gezeigt hatte. Sprich: Seamus war Harrys Erster. Beide hatten es nicht bereut. Nach dieser intensiven Liebesnacht ist es eine Zeitlang weiter gegangen. Doch zum Schluss des 6. Schuljahres hatten sich beide geeinigt in Freundschaft auseinander zu gehen.

Harrys Freunde hatten irgendwann in der Mitte des Schuljahres erfahren, dass Harry schwul war und dass er mit Seamus eine Beziehung hatte. Hermine hatte sich einfach nur gefreut und Harry gedrückt. Während Ron etwas Schwierigkeiten machte. Harry musste ihm erst Mal beweisen, dass Ron nicht sein Typ war. Dafür hatte sich Ron eine Aufgabe ausgedacht, die Harry zum Schluss, mit vielen Knochenbrüchen überstand.

Für Ron war das Beweis genug und war auch bereit, die Strafaufgaben, die ihm ironischer Weise Snape aufgetragen hatte, ohne murren zu erledigen. Harry hatte ihm auch diese Aufgabe verziehen und hernach waren sie wieder die besten Freunde. Zwar fühlte sich Ron manchmal etwas komisch, als Harry ihn umarmte doch irgendwann gewöhnte er sich daran und war für seinen Kumpel auch einfach nur glücklich.

Harry lag immer noch in seinem Sessel und lächelte leicht, als er sich an das erinnerte. Seit dem er in der Erinnerung des Bildes war, schlugen die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts nur so auf ihn ein. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Doch eigentlich war er froh. Fast hätte Harry seine schönste Zeit seines Lebens vergessen.

Harry seufzte und starre wieder auf das Bild. Snape. Die Fledermaus. Der Zaubertrankprofessor in Hogwarts. Sein Feind. Doch wie sich im 7. Jahr heraus stellte, war Snape ein wichtiger Verbündeter. Harry wusste schon davor, dass Snape für die helle Seite kämpfte, doch traute er ihm nie.

Wieder verspürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln als er an Snape dachte. Was machte diesen „Burschen" so besonders?

„Nichts", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Er nahm das Cognacglas von der Lehne und wollte gerade zum Trinken ansetzen, als er das Glas wieder hinstellte. ‚Warum dann dieses Kribbeln?', fragte er sich.

Auf diese Frage kannte Harry keine Antwort. Lag es daran, dass Snape Harry immer wie einen normalen Jungen behandelte? Lag es daran, dass Snape für das Licht gekämpft hatte? Lag es daran, Snape zum Perfektionismus neigte und Harry dies so bewunderte? Lag es daran, dass Snape einfach anderes war? Sprich: dass man etwas können musste, um ihm zu gefallen? Oder lag es daran, dass Harry Snape einmal, als er zum Privatunterricht kommen sollte, Snape im Bademantel überrascht hatte?

Harry wusste immer noch keine Antwort. Vielleicht sollte er anfangen, das zu überlegen, was ihm an Snape gefiel? Er hielt das Glas in der Hand und nickte.

„Was nickst du so?", kam eine schnarrende Stimme.

Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch dabei verschüttete er etwas von seinem Cognac. Was war das denn gewesen? Hörte er jetzt schon stimmen? Er hatte doch noch fast keinen Alkohol getrunken!

„Mann, Potter. So dämlich bist nicht mal du!"

Harry blickte erstarrt auf das Portrait. Es bewegte sich. Also stimmte es doch! Es war ein magisches Bild.

„Potter, willst du jetzt mal deinen Mund zumachen? Es könnte durchaus passieren, dass es dir so bleibt und so einen Besitzer will ich nicht!" Das Snape-Portrait hatte den antiken Kopf auf einen Sockel hingestellt und war nun halb nackt zu sehen.

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann könnte es passieren, dass er ein mehr oder minder kleines Problem hatte.

„Potter? Lebst du noch?"

Harry musste sich räuspern. Das Bild sprach tatsächlich. Als Vergewisserung kniff er sich in den Oberarm. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, die Snape mit den Augen rollte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Harry kniff fest zu und er merkte, wie ihm der Schmerz über den Rücken jagte. Er war also wach. Er blickte zu dem Portrait und sah, dass Snape seine Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt hatte. ‚Schade', dachte sich Harry. Mental verpasste er sich eine Backpfeife. Jetzt war nicht der Augenblick, um an so was zu denken!

Harry räusperte sich noch einmal und antwortete: „Professor Snape. Woher wissen Sie wer ich bin?"

Das war die erste Frage gewesen, die er sich gestellt hatte.

Snape grinste.

„Potter, Potter. Du bist wirklich lange nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt gewesen."

Harry stutzte. Woher wusste Snape das jetzt wieder? Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten erklärte er.

„Auch wenn ich ‚nur' ein Bild bin, kann ich mich bewegen. Ich weiß, dass du in Paris wohnst. Ich pflege den Kontakt mit Dumbledore. Wir sehen uns so einmal im Monat. Natürlich bin ich, mein echtes ich, auch dabei und wir unterhalten uns meist über dich."

Sie redeten über ihn? Aber wieso?

„Wieso?", krächzte Harry. Er hatte sich noch nicht von dem Schock erholt, dass das Portrait tatsächlich magisch war.

„Wieso?", höhnte Snape, „weil du immer noch in Gefahr bist! Dumbledore hatte mich gebeten, dich einzufangen. Sprich, es war Absicht, dass du mich gekauft hast."

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Es war Absicht gewesen? Snape hatte diese Art Sog extra auf ihn ausgeübt? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Was sollte er mit dem Portrait von Snape? War da eine Botschaft dahinter?

„Wieso wollte Professor Dumbledore, dass ich Ihr Portrait kaufe?"

„Damit jemand da ist, wenn was passiert!", kam die genervte Antwort.

„Und wieso sollte was passieren?" Soweit Harry wusste waren bereits alle Todesser eingefangen und es gab keine Gefahr mehr. Was war da nur los?

„Weil es sein kann, dass noch kleine Gruppen von Todessern existieren."

Harry wollte gerade zur Antwort ausholen, als Snape noch etwas hinzufügte.

„Und, weil sich Albus erhofft hat, dass ich dich überreden kann, dass du nach Hogwarts als Lehrer zurückkommst."

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Er und Lehrer in Hogwarts? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er hatte doch nicht mal eine Ausbildung zum Lehrer hinter sich!

Das Snape-Portrait schmunzelte. Harry klappte, wenn es noch möglich war, der Unterkiefer noch mehr runter. Snape schmunzelte nie! Wenn dann grinste er hämisch aber nicht schmunzeln! Harry spürte, wie sich sein Innerstes zusammenzog. Er bekam ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, so als ob tausend von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch flattern würden. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich ein wenig. Wie verzaubert starrte er auf den immer noch schmunzelnden Snape.

Einige Augenblicke später rief sich Harry zur Vernunft. Wenn er schon in Snape verliebt war, dann sollte er es nicht gleich merken. Er atmete tief durch und ignorierte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen. Dann sagte er:

„Und wie hat sich das Dumbledore vorgestellt? Ich war schon seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Ordnung jetzt ausschaut. Ich habe auch keine Ausbildung zum Lehrer gemacht. Und überhaupt, was haben Sie für einen Zauber angewandt, dass ich die Geschichte dieses Portraits gesehen habe?"

Snape seufzte. So hatte er sich seinen Auftrag nicht vorgestellt. Erst hing er Jahrelang in einem schäbigen Geschäft und dann stellte Potter diese nervtötenden Fragen!

„Dumbledore hat sich das so vorgestellt, dass du morgen mit ihm Kontakt aufnimmst und dann mit ihm alles besprichst. Er wird dir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast, eher wird er erfreut sein, dass du wieder da bist. Außerdem sollst du mich auch mitnehmen. Mein Auftrag ist zu ende und ich will in meinen privaten Räumen hängen. Und zu deiner Frage, was mit der Ausbildung ist: Wir haben dich doch alle trainiert, damit du gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen kannst! Und das nennst du keine Ausbildung! Ich denke, dass du die geeignete Person bist, die die Stelle als Lehrer für Zauberkunst besetzen könnte. Ach und zu dem Zauber: Es war ein Zauber, wie er auf Tom Riddle's Tagebuch lag. Du hast ihn selbst aktiviert, als du die ganze Zeit auf mich gestarrt hast."

„Verstehe. Aber Lehrer für Zauberkunst?" Keiner wusste, dass er eine heimliche Passion für Zauberkunst hatte. Alle meinten, dass sein Lieblingsfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Doch haben sich alle geirrt. Man konnte also sagen, dass dieser Posten für Harry ein Traumjob war.

„Genau", antwortete Snape.

„Wann sagten Sie soll ich mich bei Dumbledore melden?"

„Morgen früh, oder besser gesagt, heute um neun Uhr. Hast du dich schon entschieden?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Es war immer ein Traum von mir, diese Stelle zu haben. Natürlich wollte ich auch Auror werden, aber nach dem ich Voldemort besiegt hatte, sah ich dafür keine Verwendung mehr." Harry wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen. Wieso erzählte er Snape seinen Traum? ‚Vielleicht, weil du endlich mit einer Person sprechen kannst, die dich versteht?', antwortete seine innere Stimme.

„Und ich dachte immer, du wolltest Lehrer für Verteidigung werden?" Da war wieder dieses Vorurteil.

„Nein, das wollte ich nie. Es war vielleicht mein bestes Fach. Aber das wollte ich nie werden", antwortete Harry leise, „und ich hoffe, dass Hermine und Ron wieder sehe."

„Ms Granger wirst du sehen. Sie hat die Stelle für Verteidigung."

„Stimmt das? Und was ist mit Ron?"

„Ja, du wirst sie morgen oder besser gesagt heute sehen. Was mit Mr Weasley ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Von ihm habe ich nichts gehört. Da wirst Ms Granger fragen müssen. Sind jetzt alle deine Fragen beantwortet?"

Harry überlegte. „Wenn ich so eine tolle Ausbildung bekommen habe, wieso muss ich mich jetzt bei Dumbledore melden? So weit ich das noch weiß, haben doch erst die Ferien angefangen?"

„Das stimmt. Aber du musst ja auch erst eingewiesen werden."

Das stimmte und Harry hatte nicht daran gedacht.

„Dann ist jetzt alles beantwortet Außer, eine Frage noch: Wie spät ist es?"

Snape rollte seine Augen.

„Es jetzt zwei Uhr morgens. Ich würde dir raten, dass du dich hinlegst."

Harry nickte. Er sah, dass Snape den Kopf wieder in die Arme nahm. ‚Schade', dachte er bei sich. Jetzt konnte man den muskulösen Oberkörper von Snape nicht mehr sehen.

„Was ist denn noch Potter?" Harry schreckte auf. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er Snape angestarrt hatte. Das Cognacglas stand immer noch auf der Sessellehne.

„Es ist nichts. Gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Ja, ja", schnarrte das Snape-Portrait, „Geh schon. Vergiss nicht, um neun hast du den Termin bei Albus!"

„Ich vergesse es schon nicht." Damit stand Harry auf, nahm das Glas mit. Er stellte es in der Küche ab und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Harry packte sein Schlafzeug und ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen.

Als er unter der Dusche stand, lies er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Er war nur zu komisch gewesen. Und jetzt hatte er ein Angebot in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Sein größter Traum ging in Erfüllung. Auch wenn er sich 6 Jahre nicht daran erinnern konnte. Er duschte fertig, trocknete sich, zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett.

Mit den Gedanken, dass er bald Lehrer in Hogwarts ein würde, schlief er ein und träumte von einer besonderen Zaubertrankstunde bei Snape.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Harry saß am Morgen, recht munter bei Professor Dumbledore im Büro. Das Portrait von Snape stand, in braunes Papier eingewickelt, in der Ecke und wartete drauf, dass Harry es zu Snape ins Büro brachte.

„Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist, Harry!", fing Professor Dumbledore an.

„Ich freue mich auch irgendwie, Professor. Ich war lange nicht mehr hier."

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee, Harry? Es könnte ein wenig dauern."

„Sehr gern." Damit zauberte Professor Dumbledore zwei Tassen und eine Kanne Tee auf den Tisch und goss sich und Harry etwas ein.

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du hier Professor werden willst?"

„Ja das bin ich. Sie sind der einzige Mensch, der weiß, dass ich immer den Posten als Zauberkunst-Professor haben wollte." Dumbledore nickte.

„Deswegen hab ich ihn dir ja auch angeboten."

„Und dafür bin ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, Professor. Wie ich das Bild von Sn- Professor Snape im Schaufenster gesehen habe, und wie ich in die Erinnerungen dieses Portraits getaucht bin, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ich Hogwarts mit allen seinen Geheimgängen, Geistern, Geheimnissen und Lehrern vermisst habe. Na ja, ich glaube, ich habe auch Hermine und Ron sehr vermisst. Ich hatte mit den beiden keinen Kontakt mehr, seit dem ich nach Paris gezogen bin."

Dumbledore nahm seine Tasse und schlürfte den Tee.

„Ich entschuldige mich für den Überfall auf dich, Harry. Aber wir konnten keinen Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen. Es schien so, als ob ein großer Zauber auf dir und deiner Wohnung liegen würde. Keiner kam durch. Nicht mal ich schaffte es. Ms Granger hat es auch einige Male versucht, aber auch ohne Erfolg. Sie hat die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass sie doch mal zu dir durchkommt."

Harry nahm traurig seine Tasse. „Das tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber irgendwie habe ich, wie ich in diese Wohnung gezogen bin, so ein Feld aufgebaut, das keine Magie durch ließ. Aber ich wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Plötzlich traf Harry die Erkenntnis.

„Professor, kann es sein, dass dieses magische Feld das verursachte, dass ich alles vergessen habe, was je passiert ist?"

„Das kann gut sein, Harry. Ich habe mich mit magischen Feldern nie auseinander gesetzt. Da müsstest du mit Hermine reden. Sie hat sich darauf spezialisiert."

Harry trank einen Schluck und wartete hab.

„Aber nun will ich zu unserer eigentlichen Tagesordnung kommen, Harry. Wie du schon weißt, habe ich dir die Stelle als Professor für Zauberkunst angeboten."

Harry nickte.

„Und sehe ich das Richtig, dass du akzeptierst?"

„Ja, das tue ich!", rief Harry freudig aus.

„Wie schön", sprach Dumbledore, „dann können wir ja die Verträge unterschreiben?"

„Haben Sie sie schon fertig?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore etwas verlegen, „ich war mir sehr sicher, dass du einstimmen würdest."

Er kramte in seinem Schreibtisch und holte eine Mappe heraus in der die Verträge enthalten waren.

„Du kannst sie erst noch anschauen. Auf der zweiten Seite findest du dein Gehalt und auf der darauf folgenden Seite die Arbeitsbedingungen."

Harry blätterte hin und staunte nicht schlecht über die Summe, die er monatlich verdienen würde. Auch die Arbeitsbedingungen waren akzeptabel.

„Professor? Eigentlich müssten Sie mir kein Gehalt zahlen. Sie wissen ja, dass mein Verlies bis oben hin voll ist."

„Das weiß ich Harry. Aber ich kann dich ja nicht hier umsonst einstellen, oder?" Seine Augen funkelten.

„Und wenn Sie mir das minimalste zahlen? Ich brauche das Geld wirklich nicht! Sie könnten es doch für was anderes verwenden."

„Bist du dir da sicher, Harry?"

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich will hier unterrichten, weil es mir Spaß macht. Sagen wir, Sie geben mir wöchentlich eine Galeone und das reicht."

Dumbledore stockte der Atem. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Doch irgendwie hatte er doch damit gerechnet und er akzeptierte diese Entscheidung.

„Gut, Harry. Sonst stimmt alles?"

Harry las sich die letzte Seite noch durch, dann schaute er auf und strahlte.

„Ja, das ist es! Wo soll ich unterschreiben?"

Dumbledore zog einen Stift aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn Harry rüber. „Dort unten auf der letzten Seite."

Harry nahm den Stift und unterschrieb. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Professor Potter."

Harry strahlte noch mehr. Er war jetzt ein Professor! „Danke, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nickte leicht den Kopf. „Eine Sache gibt es noch, Professor Potter. Die Lehrer nennen sich alle beim Vornamen. Also sag bitte zu mir auch Albus." Er zwinkerte.

„Ja, Albus. Ich werde es mir merken!" Es klang seltsam auf seiner Zunge. Er hatte über 10 Jahre den Schulleiter mit Dumbledore angesprochen und jetzt würde er sich umgewöhnen müssen. Plötzlich jagte ihm ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste ALLE Lehrer mit dem Vornamen ansprechen. Also in folge dessen auch Snape. Harrys ganzer Körper kribbelte. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Harry stand ein wenig benommen auf.

„Harry, Mr. Filch wird dir deine privaten Räume zeigen. Sie werden nicht weit von deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz sein. Er wartet schon unten auf dich!"

„Danke, Albus. Danke für alles!"

Harry ging zur Tür, nahm das in Papier eingewickelte Bild von Snape unter den Arm und stieg die Treppen runter, wo Filch schon auf ihn wartete.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Harry blickte sich in seinem neuen Apartment um. So groß, wie seine alte Wohnung in Paris, war sie nicht. Aber ihm gefiel sie sehr gut. Sie war so gebaut, wie das Apartment, das er bei Snape gesehen hat. Das Zimmer war rund und hatte ein großes Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Rechts war ein großer Kamin. Darin prasselte jetzt kein Feuer, da es Mitte August war. Auf der linken Seite konnte Harry eine Treppe erkennen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und beförderte so seine Koffer in das obere Stockwerk.

Das Snape-Portrait hatte er zuvor auf den Boden gestellt. Jetzt nahm er es und ging quer durch das Zimmer zur Treppe und stieg empor. Als er oben war, stellte er das Bild wieder ab und sah sich hier um.

Dieses Zimmer war nicht rund sondern eckig. Es stand ein riesiges Himmelbett darin, das im Moment mit Hogwartsbettwäsche überzogen war.

„Das ändere ich später", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Er sah, dass sich hinten eine Tür befand. Harry ging durch das Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und lugte hinein. Dahinter befand sich ein großes Bad mit einer separaten Dusche und einer separaten Badewanne. Diese war in die Ecke gebaut und hatte locker Platz für 3 Personen. Sie hatte auch, so wie es im Bad der Präfekten war, verschiedene Kräne, aus denen man Badezusätze rauslassen konnte. Als sich Harry ein wenig umschaute, konnte er einen Spiegel ausmachen, der vom Boden bis zur Decke ging. Daneben befand sich ein Waschbecken war, genauso wie der Boden und die Badewanne, aus Marmor.

Er staunte nicht schlecht. Harry hatte schon zu seiner Schulzeit gehört, dass die Lehrer von Hogwarts gut verdienende Menschen waren, aber dass sie in so einem Luxus wohnten, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Er ging wieder raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann entdeckte er noch eine Tür. Neugierig durchquerte er wieder das Zimmer und öffnete diese. Dahinter befand sich ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank. Harry war mehr als verdutzt. Aber dieser Kleiderschrank würde seine Aufgabe verfüllen.

Er schloss auch diese Tür und ging zu dem Bild. Er nahm es und stellte es auf den Sessel, der in der anderen Ecke stand und wickelte es aus.

„Potter!", knurrte Snape, „Wann wollten sie dieses Stück Papier runter machen?"

„Was meinen Sie? Sie konnten doch das Bild verlassen!"

„Das konnte ich nicht, Potter! Ich kann das Bild nur verlassen, wenn ich an der Wand hänge!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist mir neu."

„Schnauze, Potter"

„Ja, ist ja gut! Ich bringe Sie heute zu Snape runter. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja ist es. Je schneller ich von dir weg bin, desto besser!"

Harry fühlte sich gekränkt. Hasste Snape ihn wirklich so sehr?

„Natürlich", murmelte Harry.

Er nahm wieder seinen Zauberstab und packte magisch seine Koffer aus. Die Kleidungsstücke flogen in den Kleiderschrank und seine Kosmetikartikel flogen in Richtung Bad.

„So das wäre geschafft! Ach nein!" Harry wechselte noch den Bettbezug zu seinem Eigenen. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich auf das Bett. Die erste Person, die ihm in den Sinn kam, war natürlich ein bestimmter schwarzhaariger Slytherin, der ihn anscheinend so sehr hasste, wie Voldemort.

Harry seufzt und schloss die Augen. Obwohl es früher Nachmittag war, fühlte sich Harry so, als hätte er einen 24-Stunden-Job hinter sich. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und er driftete langsam ins Reich der Träume ab.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry früh auf. Er war ja schließlich früh schlafen gegangen. Eigentlich wunderte er sich, wieso er so lange geschlafen hatte. Es musste wohl an der besonderen Magie Hogwarts' liegen.

Harry streckte und reckte sich. Setzte sich auf und nahm seine Brille vom Nachtkästchen. Als er die Brille aufhatte, sah er die ganze Umgebung wieder normal. Er legte sich wieder zurück und kratzte sich am Bauch. Was für ein seltsamer Traum.

Harry hatte das Bild zu Snape gebracht und dieser war ohne ein Wort über ihn hergefallen. Und Harry hatte es, nach dem Blick unter die Bettdecke und in die Boxershorts, sehr genossen.

„Ich bin wirklich nach ihm verrückt", murmelte Harry vor sich her. Doch ob dieser Traum mal Realität werden würde? Das war eine andere Frage, auf die Harry keine Antwort wusste.

Harry schnappte sich noch zusätzlich seinen Zauberstab und säuberte alles magisch. Dann seufze er kurz, schlug die Decke hinter und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Als er einige Momente da stand, streckte er sich noch mal und ging dann wippend in Richtung Bad. Dort angekommen legte er die Brille neben das Waschbecken und betrat, halb blind, die Dusche. Das brauchte er am Morgen. Er begann mit kaltem Wasser, damit er so richtig wach werden konnte. Dann wechselte er zu warmen. Immer wieder abwechselnd. Als er endgültig wach war, nahm er das Duschgel und schäumte sich ein. Sanft massierte er den Schaum ein und ließ ihn dann mit Hilfe des Wassers runter laufen.

Einige Minuten später verlies Harry die Dusche, trocknete sich ab und ging, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, zurück ins Schlafzimmer, am Bett vorbei in Richtung des begebaren Kleiderschrankes. Er riss die Tür auf.

„Was zieh ich an?"

Harry betrat den Schrank und schaute sich um. Er durchstöberte die Kleiderstangen und entschloss sich dann für eine Jeans, die am Hosenbeinen ein klein wenig ausgestellt war, und zog ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Harry ging, angezogen, wieder ins Bad, um sein erscheinen im Spiegel zu sehen.

Nach einigen kurzen kritischen Momenten, befand er, dass er sich so sehen lassen konnte. Zufrieden verließ er das Bad, durchquerte sein Zimmer und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen, sah er, dass einige große Pappkisten in dem runden Zimmer standen.

„Das werden wohl meine Sachen aus der Wohnung sein", überlegte Harry und lugte in die am nächsten stehende Kiste. Tatsächlich befanden sich Harrys Bücher und andere Sachen in dem Karton.

„Die werde ich nach dem Frühstück ausräumen", sagte er sich selbst.

Er lies die Kisten halboffen stehen, verließ sein Apartment und lief in Richtung der großen Halle, in der das Frühstück stattfand. Seit seiner Schulzeit kannte er Hogwarts wie seine Westentasche und er war erleichtert, dass sich daran nichts geändert hatte.

Er bog hier und da ab und kam fünf Minuten später in der großen Halle an. Er atmete noch einmal ein und aus und langsam öffnete er die große, hölzerne Tür.

Sie bewegte sich ein kleines Stück, gerade so weit, dass Harry hindurch passte. Er schlüpfte hin durch und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, in der er sieben Jahre lang, seine Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Die Rüstungen standen immer noch an ihren Stellen. Die Decke war immer noch magisch verzaubert. Die Haustische waren aber an die Wände gerückt worden. Dafür stand ein großer, schwerer, runder, hölzerner Tisch in der Mitte der Halle. An diesem Tisch saßen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Harry! Ich dachte, du würdest später kommen?"

„Guten Morgen, Albus", wie seltsam der Name doch klang, „ich bin vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden. Ich bin gestern früh ins Bett gegangen. Guten Morgen, Severus." Dieser Name klang noch seltsamer.

Snape machte nur eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, dass er Harry gehört hatte, zog aber seine Nasenflügel nach oben. Harry machte sich eine Notiz, dass er mit Snape über dieses „Vornamen-Ding" sprechen musste.

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und sofort erschien ein Teller, ein Kelch, Besteck und eine Tasse vor ihm auf. Brot und alles, was man darauf legen oder schmieren konnte, war schon auf dem Tisch aufgeführt worden. Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er eigentlich Hunger hatte, also griff er nach einer Scheibe Brot und schmierte sich Nutella darauf, dann biss er beherzt rein. Ihm waren die Blicke von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape entgangen, die sich Blicke zuwarfen und leicht grinsen mussten.

Harry aß sein Brot zu ende und nahm sich eine zweite Scheibe.

„Harry, du hast ja einen großen Hunger", bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Das stimmt, Albus", antwortete Harry, „ich fühle mich so, als ob ich seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen habe."

„Dann hau rein, Harry. Es ist ja genügend da."

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry Snapes Blick. Dieser versetzte ihm einen wohligen Schauer und er spürte wie die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wieder zu flattern anfingen.

Harry machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Snape kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Du hast Nutella, genau da!" Er zeigte, bei sich, auf eine Stelle unterhalb der Unterlippe.

Hastig wischte sich Harry den Mund ab. Langsam blickte er zu Snape und dieser … lächelte! Harrys Schmetterlinge flogen wie wild umher.

„Es ist weg, Potter."

„Danke!" Harry beschmierte sein zweites Brot und aß es schnell auf. Dumbledore hatte diesen Augenblick beobachtet und lächelte ins seinen Kelch hinein. Da würde noch was passieren. Doch dieses Mal, würde er sich im Hintergrund halten, soviel war sicher.

„Professor", sprach Harry Snape an, „ich hätte da noch etwas, was ich Ihnen geben müsste. Wann hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?"

Snape kräuselte seine Lippen. Harry befand, dass ihm das nicht stand. „Potter, kommen Sie nach dem Frühstück und bringen Sie das mit, was Sie mir geben wollen."

Damit stand er auf, nickte Dumbledore leicht zu und verließ die große Halle.

Verdutzt schaute Harry Snape nach. Was war das denn gewesen? Wieso war Snape so freundlich? Und wann beruhigten sich wieder diese Schmetterlinge!

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war komisch gewesen.

„Harry, ich werde jetzt zurück in mein Büro gehen. Wir sehen uns später", Dumbledore stand auf, nickte Harry, als ob er etwas wissen würde, ermutigend zu und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Damit saß Harry allein in der großen Halle. Seine zweite Scheibe hatte er auch aufgegessen und wer überlegte, ob er nicht auch noch eine dritte essen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, dass er noch Hunger hatte und griff beherzt zu.

Er schenkte sich noch Saft und Tee ein und aß alles gemütlich auf.

Als er fertig war, stand er auf, streichelte sich über den vollen Bauch und spazierte zu seinem Apartment zurück. Er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und stieg die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hinauf. Dort nahm er das Bild vom Sessel und ging den Weg zurück, in Richtung der Kerker.

Als er im Kerker war, musste er aufpassen dass er sich nicht verlief. Die Kerker von Hogwarts waren dafür bekannt, dass sie wie ein Labyrinth aufgebaut waren.

Harry bog hier und da mal ab und stand dann zehn Minuten später vor Snapes Tür zu seinem Apartment. Vor sechs Jahren war er hier das letzte Mal gewesen.

Er konnte die Nervosität bis in die kleinste Spitze fühlen. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen?

Zaghaft klopfte Harry an die Tür, doch nichts geschah. Er versuchte es noch einmal und dieses Mal hörte Harry Schritte hinter der Tür. Einige Momente später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Snape stand in seinem traditionellen Schwarz vor Harry.

„Ah, Potter. Wie ich sehe, hast du dich nicht verlaufen! Das ist doch Mal ein gutes Zeichen! Steh nicht so da, sondern komm rein!" Snape öffnete die Tür noch weiter, sodass Harry hindurch gehen konnte. Nach einigen Schritten stand er in einem ihm bekannten Wohnzimmer.

„Professor, ich habe hier etwas, was Ihnen gehört." Er streckte Snape das Portrait hin.

„Was ist das?", fragte Snape, während er sich auf seine Couch setzte.

„Es ist ein Portrait", antwortete Harry.

„Und wieso weißt du, dass es mir gehört?"

„Weil es Ihr Portrait ist und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Er streckte seinen Arm noch ein wenig weiter und hielt Snape das Portrait genau unter

seine Nase.

Wie gut, dass Harry gelernt hatte, wie er seinen Geist verschließen konnte. Snape hätte sofort die Nervosität ausgemacht, die sich in Harry noch verstärkt hat.

Er hatte auch leichte Probleme seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Am liebsten wäre er Snape um den Hals gefallen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob Snape jemals die gleichen Gefühle ihm gegenüber aufbringen würde.

Snape nahm das Bild aus Harrys Hand und wickelte es mit einem seltsamen glänzen aus. Als er es ausgepackt hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entzückung.

„Das gehört in der Tat mir", murmelte er.

„Woher hast du das?", fragte er diesmal lauter.

„Ich habe es in einem Antiquitätengeschäft gekauft", antwortete Harry.

Erstaunt zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist nicht dein ernst?"

„Doch ist es."

„Erzähl mir es", verlangte Snape.

Harry meinte, sich verhört zu haben. Snape und einen Kaffeeklatsch halten? Was war da passiert?

„Was ist? Steh nicht rum, setz dich und erzähl mir die Geschichte!"

Langsam ging Harry um die Couch und setzte sich gegenüber von Snape hin. Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber. Sofort erschienen Tassen und eine Kaffeekanne. Harry hatte derweil den Eindruck, dass er in im falschen Film war. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Potter? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Harry blinzelte noch einmal und dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Ich ähm ich war ja in Paris …"

Snape lehnte sich zurück und hörte Harry zu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Als Harry zu Ende erzählt hatte, beugte sich Snape vor und meinte: „Und warum hast du mir das Bild nicht gleich gebracht?"

Harry war baff. Was sollte das alles? Der Kaffee, der nette Snape und jetzt dieser Sinneswandel? Harry verstand nicht mehr, was mit seinem früheren Professor für Zaubertränke los war.

„Ich ähm …"

„Was ist denn, Potter? Ich denke, dass du gestern angekommen bist? Da hättest du mir das Portrait sofort bringen können!"

„Ich war müde", meinte Harry bestimmt, „außerdem habe ich es Ihnen ja jetzt vorbei gebracht."

„Aber hier geht es um das Prinzip, Potter."

„Professor, was soll das?"

„Was soll was, Potter?"

„Wieso sind Sie im ersten Moment so freundlich und im zweiten Moment sind Sie die gleiche muffige und unfreundliche Person, die ich in Erinnerung hatte?"

Harry hatte den Eindruck, als Snape erstaunt war, doch seine Maske saß perfekt.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter."

„Ach, ich würde gern wissen, wieso Sie ein Problem haben, freundlich zu mir zu sein! Ich werde dieses Schuljahr hier unterrichten, und ich will nicht, dass diese Rivalität das ganze Jahr zwischen uns herrscht."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Potter, was versuchst du da zu machen?"

„Ich versuche, unsere Beziehung in eine andere Richtung zu drehen." Im

gleichen Moment hätte sich Harry in die Zunge beißen können.

„Unsere Beziehung?"

Harry rang nach Worten. Snape machte ihn noch zudem nervös. Er hatte sich ganz aufgesetzt und man konnte einige Muskeln unter der schwarzen Robe erkennen und Harry musste sich zwingen, woanders hinzusehen.

„Ja, die Beziehung zweier Lehrer." Puh, diese Kurve hatte er noch gerade gemeistert.

„Unsere Beziehung als Lehrer, so so." Harry gefiel diese Bemerkung nicht.

„Was dachten Sie denn Professor?" Er wurde immer nervöser. Wieso hatte Snape immer dieser Auswirkung auf ihn? Wieso wurde immer unter den schwarzen Augen in sein Apartment.

Dort angekommen, atmete er erst einige Mal tief ein und aus. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin und überdachte noch mal das Treffen. Dieses war mehr als merkwürdig gewesen.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

In den folgenden Tagen verließ Harry seine Wohnung nicht. Immer und immer wieder überlegte er, ob Snape vielleicht etwas wusste, was er nicht wissen sollte. Aber das war unmöglich. Harry hatte niemandem, außer seinen beiden Freunden, was von seiner heimlichen Liebe erzählt. Wieso reagierte aber Snape so komisch? Und wieso versuchte er freundlich zu Harry zu sein?

Harry wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und so verließ er seine Wohnung wieder. Er hatte vor, sich auf die Suche nach seiner langjährigen Freundin Hermine zu machen. Schließlich arbeitete sie hier als Lehrerin!

Er stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche. Nach einer Stunde, in der er alles durchsucht hatte, hatte er sie immer noch nicht gefunden.

‚Vielleicht ist sie ja unterwegs?', fragte er sich.

Er war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich schon so drauf gefreut, seine alte Freundin wieder zu sehen. Doch diese war unauffindbar.

„Harry?", fragte eine überraschte weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Langsam drehte sich der angesprochene um. Dort stand sie. Sie hatte immer noch diese buschigen, braunen Haare und diese braunen Augen. Sie hielt eine Hand im Rücken, die andere lag auf ihrem großen Bauch. Sie war schwanger.

„Hermine!", rief Harry glücklich aus.

„Harry!" Sie watschelte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest.

Harry umarmte sie zurück. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich suche dich schon seit einer Stunde!"

„Ich war unterwegs", antwortete sie und ließ ihn los und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Komm mit, dann können wir alles besprechen. Hast du meine Briefe nicht bekommen? Was ist denn passiert? Wie geht's dir? Du bist jetzt auch Lehrer hier, stimmts?"

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Immer der Reihe nach. Zu meinen privaten Räumen ist es von hier aus näher, denke ich."

Er fasste Hermine bei der Hand und führte sie zu seinen Räumen.

Als sie drin waren, setzten sie sich hin und Harry zauberte erst mal einen Tee. Dann begann er ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

„Tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich habe keine Briefe bekommen. Von keinem von euch. Auch ein Grund, warum ich dich suchen gegangen bin, aber das können wir auch später machen. Mir geht's soweit gut. Ich bin doch ganz froh, dass ich wieder hier bin. Ich habe Hogwarts mehr vermisst, als ich mir eingestehen wollte. Und ja, ich bin jetzt auch Lehrer hier. Ich bin der neue Zauberkunstprofessor. Mein Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen."

„Das freut mich für dich Harry!" Hermine strahlte ihn an.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry, „Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"

„Ach", wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine noch mehr gestrahlt, „Rob."

„Rob?"

„Ja, er ist ein Zauberer. Er kommt aus Deutschland. Ich habe ihn dort kennen gelernt, als ich dort studiert habe. Er ist einfach fantastisch! Du musst ihn unbedingt treffen, ihr werdet euch sofort mögen."

„Das ist ja toll, Hermine! Ich freu mich so für dich! Und das wievielte Kind ist es?"

„Es ist unser erstes. Wir haben letzten Winter geheiratet. Es wird ein Junge."

„Und habt ihr schon einen Namen?"

„Wir haben uns noch keine Gedanken dazu gemacht", gab Hermine zu, „Es sind noch fast zwei Monate bis zum Geburtstermin. Aber bald werden wir uns was überlegen müssen."

Harry nickte. „Ich stehe euch gern zur Verfügung, wenn ihr Namen sucht."

„Danke, Harry."

„Keine Ursache", Harry fasste nach ihrer Hand und seufzte. Sie ließ es geschehen und studierte aufmerksam Harrys Gesicht.

„Nichts weiter, Hermine. Wie geht es Ron?"

„Ihm geht es gut. Er spielt jetzt in der amerikanischen Quidditschliga und er ist sehr gut. Aber das ist nicht der springe Punkt. Harry, du hast doch was auf dem Herzen. Ich sehe es dir doch an! Ich weiß, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du immer noch mein bester Freund bist."

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. Sein bester Freund hatte es in die Quidditschliga geschafft und noch sogar in die amerikanische! Diese war noch besser als die englische. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Kern der Unterhaltung. Er seufzte.

„Du bist doch auch immer noch meine beste Freundin. Es ist immer noch die alte Geschichte."

Hermine machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. „Im Ernst?"

„Ja. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich habe gemeint, dass meine Gefühle für ihn nicht mehr da sind."

Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Ich war vor einigen Tagen bei ihm. Ich habe ihm ein Portrait zurück gebracht."

„Und wie hat er reagiert?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Es war sehr merkwürdig. Erst war er sehr freundlich und er hat mir sogar Tee angeboten. Aber dann hat er mich regelrecht aus seinen Räumen geschmissen. Dabei habe ich gar nichts gemacht. Auf einmal meinte er, dass ich jetzt gehen kann. Dann war ich schon draußen und die Tür war fest hinter mir verschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das deuten soll. Außerdem hat er, das ganze Gespräch hindurch so komische Bemerkungen gemacht. Und ich denke, dass er weiß, was ich für ihn empfinde."

Hermine zog ihre Stirn kraus. „Ich denke, dass Severus hat damit eine Absicht verfolgt hat, aber ich weiß nicht welche. Und weißt du was Harry? Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen sollte …"

Harry horchte auf. „Was solltest du mir nicht sagen Hermine?"

Harry konnte erkennen, wie Hermine die Vor- und Nachteile abwägte. „Harry", fing sie an, sie stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry, „Severus und ich sind mittlerweile sehr gut mit einander befreundet. Er hat mir erzählt, was in der Nacht nach dem letzten Kampf passiert ist, nachdem du Ohnmächtig wurdest."

Harry verstand nicht. „Was ist da schon groß passiert?"

„Eigentlich ist nichts passiert. Wir waren alle froh, dass du es geschafft hast, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Aber weißt du, wer dich vom Schlachtfeld getragen hat und dich zurück ins Schloss gebracht hat?"

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Noch so ein merkwürdiges Gespräch konnte und wollte er nicht verkraften.

„Severus hat dich kurz bevor du auf die Erde geschlagen bist gefangen und hat dich zurück ins Schloss gebracht."

Harry stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Snape hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Aber wieso dann dieses ganze Theater? Wieso konnte Snape nicht „normal" zu ihm sein?

„Das ist noch nicht alles, Harry", Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Man konnte sehen, dass sie sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das Richtige machte.

„Es kommt noch mehr?", frage Harry ein wenige erschüttert.

„Ja. Snape ist die ganze Zeit nicht von deinem Bett gewichen. Keiner hat es geschafft ihn weg zu reißen. Nicht mal Dumbledore. Er hat fast nichts gegessen und auch fast nix getrunken. In der Zeit warst du sehr schwach, Harry. Und wie Severus dich vom Schlachtfeld getragen hat, hast du so gut wie keine Magie in dir gehabt. Du weißt ja, dass jede Magie einzigartig ist, aber es gibt manchmal bei zwei Zauberern Ähnlichkeiten. Und bei dir und bei Severus ist und war es so. Er hat dir einen Teil seiner Magie gegeben Harry. Natürlich hat er jetzt wieder die Höhe seiner Magie wieder, die er auch davor hatte. Aber du hast jetzt eine ‚gemischte' Magie, so zu sagen. Du hast noch deine eigene Magie, aber du hast auch Züge von Severus' Magie. Das hat dich noch stärker gemacht, als du überhaupt ahnen kannst."

Harry war sprachlos. „Wie … ähm … Snape hat MIR seine Magie gespendet!"

Hermine nickte. „Das hat eine Art Band zwischen euch geschaffen."

„WAS!"

„Ich sage dir nur, was ich weiß, Harry. Vielleicht hilft das dir ja weiter."

Stille. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Snape hatte ihm ein wenig von seiner Magie gegeben. Snape hatte ihn vom Schlachtfeld getragen. Snape hatte an seinem Bett gesessen und über ihn gewacht.

„Wie hat es Snape geschafft, mir von seiner Magie was abzugeben? So weit ich weiß, ist das unmöglich", fragte er ruhig.

„Du weißt, dass Severus ein sehr großer und mächtiger Tränkemeister ist. Er hat kurz vor dem letzten Kampf ein Mittel entwickelt, dass das kann. Er war ich zuerst überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er es verwenden sollte. Aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du wieder Zaubern kannst. Die Magie, die du noch hattest, hätte nicht mal gereicht, um kleinste Dinge schweben zu lassen, zum Beispiel."

„So schlimm? Wieso hat mir das niemand gesagt?"

„Keiner wollte, dass du in Depressionen verfällst und du Severus irgendwas antust."

„Wieso sollte ich das? Du weißt doch, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich hätte ihm nie was getan."

„Ich weiß es, Harry. Aber die ganze Zaubererwelt nicht. Nach Außen hin, seid ihr Beide schon seit dem ersten Jahr verfeindet. Auch wenn Severus dein Lehrer war. Jeder weiß, dass ihr euch nicht versteht."

„Aber deswegen würde ich ihm doch nichts tun! Ich würde mich bedanken."

„Auch wenn du wüsstest, dass der Zaubertrank bis dahin nicht getestet worden

ist?"

„Er war WAS nicht!" Snape gab ihm einen Trank, der noch nicht getestet war!

„Er war nicht getestet. Es war ein großes Risiko und es hätte sich auf euch beide ausgewirkt, Harry. Er hätte auch seine magischen Kräfte verloren."

Harry war baff. Snape nahm so ein hohes Risiko auf sich, nur dass er wieder eine Magie besaß? Wieso hatte er überhaupt das gebraucht? Die Magie konnte sich doch wieder regenerieren.

„Aber wieso, Hermine? Magie regeneriert sich doch wieder!"

„Du hattest so wenig Magie in dir, dass sich da nichts mehr hätte regenerieren können. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, glaub mir. Wir sind alle froh, dass alles glatt gelaufen ist!"

Harry nickte verstehend. Die anfängliche Wut hatte sich in Bewunderung für den Tränkemeister gewandelt.

„Und was ist dann passiert, Hermine?"

„Nun, nachdem Severus dir den Trank geben hat, hast du erstmal weiter geschlafen. Severus ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen und hat dich die ganze Zeit überwacht und hat überprüft, ob der Trank auch richtig wirkt. Und er hat richtig gewirkt." Hermine strahlte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und sie umarmte Harry noch einmal.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", sprach Harry leise, „woher sollte ich wissen, dass Snape mir so erspart hat, dass ich nicht mehr zaubern kann?"

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Es kommt noch was. In der Nacht, nachdem du den Trank bekommen hast, hast du auf einmal angefangen um dich zu schlagen. Wie gesagt, Severus ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen, also hat versucht dich zu beruhigen. Aber du bist nicht aufgewacht. Also hat der dich an den Armen gepackt und auf dich eingeredet. Aber das hat auch nichts geholfen. Auf einmal hast du in dann im Nacken gegriffen und ihn zu dir runter gezogen und hast ihn geküsst. Du bist aber nicht aufgewacht. Danach hast du es geschafft, dass sich Severus zu dir ins Bett legt. Du hast dich an ihn gekuschelt und dann warst du ruhig. Poppy hat euch beide in der früh zusammen aufgefunden. Sie hat Severus geweckt, damit niemand etwas davon mitbekommt."

Harry wurde rot. Das hieß dann also, dass Snape sehr wohl über seine Gefühle für den Tränkemeister bescheit wusste. Das war peinlich! Harry hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, so schnell zu handeln, und dem Professor seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er würde für die nächste Zeit hier arbeiten und jeden Tag auf Snape treffen. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen?

„Hermine, was soll jetzt machen? Und woher weißt du das alles?"

„Wie gesagt, ich habe mich mit Severus angefreundet. Und ich muss sagen, dass deine Vermutung in der Schule stimmt! Er ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Er hat seinen eigenen Humor. Doch wenn man ihn näher kennen lernt, dann kann man darüber lachen. Wir verstehen uns wirklich gut. Und na ja. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie wir darauf gekommen sind, dass er mir von dem erzählt hat. Das hat sich aus dem Gespräch so ergeben. Die bin die einzige die davon weiß."

„Und natürlich Albus", setzte sie dazu, „er weiß ja alles. Ich weiß nicht, was du machen sollst. Ich denke, du solltest mit ihm reden."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Hermine. Jetzt kann ich wenigstens seine Bemerkungen ein wenig besser einordnen. Er wollte von mir hören, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Aber er weiß es doch sowieso!"

„Ja, er weiß, wie es vor sechs Jahren war. Er weiß nicht, wie es jetzt mit deinen Gefühlen für ihn aussieht."

Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht. „Soll ich ihm einige Hinweise geben, oder was?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass du dich mit ihm erst mal anfreunden solltest."

„Das habe ich doch versucht! Aber er hat dann wieder so eine komische Bemerkung gemacht! Wie soll ich das nur anstellen?" Harry war langsam am verzweifeln. Wie konnte er denn Snape klar machen, dass er ihn mochte? Sogar liebte?

„Was ist mit dem Band, das zwischen unseren Magien herrscht? Kann ich die

irgendwie einsetzen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, Harry. Was hat es eigentlich mit dem Bild auf sich?"

Harry erzählte ihr alles über das Portrait, dass er in einer Gasse in Paris gekauft hatte. Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte sie. Man konnte sehen, die die kleinen Rädchen hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten anfingen.

„Vielleicht ist gerade dieses Bild die Verbindung dazu, dass du überhaupt hier bist."

„Hermine, drück dich bitte ein wenig deutlicher aus!", bat Harry.

„Also, du sagst doch, dass du keine Briefe von mir oder von irgendjemand anderem bekommen hast?"

„Das stimmt. Aber was soll das?"

„Warte. Ich selbst habe versucht diesen Schild, der sich über deiner Wohnung in Paris gebildet hat, zu knacken. Aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. Aber ein Portrait von Snape schafft es, in deine Wohnung zu kommen."

„Verstehst du, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hängt vielleicht mit dem Band zusammen, Harry. Meine Magie hat es nicht geschafft zu dir vorzudringen, aber das Portrait von Severus schon! In dem Portrait ist ja seine Magie enthalten, sonst könnte es sich ja nicht bewegen und es könnte nicht mit dir sprechen."

Harry fing an zu begreifen. Da war allerdings etwas dran.

„Ja, aber wieso hat dann Snape vor einigen Tagen so komisch reagiert? Wieso war er so komisch?"

„Er ist verunsichert, würde ich mal sagen."

„Wieso ist er verunsichert? Ist da noch was, was du mir nicht gesagt hast?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe ihm geschworen, dass ich nichts weiter erzähle."

„Komm schon, Hermine. Hier handelt es sich um einen Notfall!"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Harry."

Harry setzte seinen bekannten Dackelblick auf und Hermine musste schmunzeln. Plötzlich verzog sie das Gesicht. „Au", sagte sie und streichelte sich über ihren großen Bauch.

„Was ist, Hermine?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nichts weiter", antwortete sie, „der Kleine hat mich getreten."

„Mach das nicht mehr", sprach sie zu dem Bauch, „das mag die Mama nicht."

„Achso, ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Ernstes."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Mir geht's gut. Um wieder zum Thema zu kommen, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich dir das sagen sollte."

„Bitte! Wie gesagt, es geht um Leben und Tod!"

Hermine streichelte sich abwesend über den Bauch und überlegte. Sollte sie Harry wirklich sagen, was Snape ihr unter dem Siegel der Vertrautheit erzählt hatte? Schließlich entschied sie es zu tun. Sonst würde das Theater zwischen den Beiden noch länger dauern.

„Schön, Harry. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nicht gleich ausflippst, ja?"

„Indianerehrenwort!" Hermine musste lachen.

„Dann ist gut! Also", sie wurde ernst, „in der Nacht, als Severus dir den Trank gegeben hat, wusste er nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest. Er hatte Todesangst um dich. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sich noch nie solche Sorgen gemacht hat, wie um dich! Er hat mir gestanden, dass wenn du an dem Trank gestorben wärst, dass er dir nachgegangen wäre. Er meinte, dass er noch nie so viel für jemanden empfunden hatte, wie für dich. Er konnte es dir nicht zeigen, weil du sein Schüler warst. Dann wolltest du weg, und ihr Beide habt euch nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer weg. Snape EMPFAND etwas für IHN? Das konnte er nicht fassen! Sechs Jahre lang, oder auch länger, trug Harry seine heimliche Liebe mit sich herum und wusste nicht, wie er es verkraften sollte, dass Snape seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde und jetzt diese Nachricht!

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Könnte ich über dieses Thema je einen Scherz machen?", fragte Hermine ernst.

Nein, sie würde nie einen Scherz darüber machen.

„Ab- Aber, wieso konnte er es mir dann jetzt nicht zeigen?"

„Wie gesagt, Harry. Er fühlt sich verunsichert. Er weiß nicht, wie deine Gefühle für ihn sind."

„Aber wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe? Ich würde doch auch für ihn in den Tod gehen! Ich würde alles für ihn machen! Dann muss er mir doch glauben!"

„Ich denke, dass Severus dir nicht glauben wird."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er denken würde, dass du dich über ihn lustig machst! Er meint, dass du in diesen sechs Jahren einen Freund nach dem andren hattest."

„Aber das hatte ich doch nicht! Ich hatte keinen Freund!"

„Ob er dir das glauben wird?"

„Er muss!"

„Nach diesem Geständnis könnte er es versuchen." Harry schoss in die Höhe. Snape stand in der Tür und hatte einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was machen Sie hier, Professor!", rief Harry entsetzt, „und wie lange stehen Sie schon dort in der Tür?"

„Ich denke, du solltest mich Severus nennen und zur zweiten Frage: Ich stehe schon lange genug dort um alles Wichtige zu hören."

Harry schluckte schwer und er merkte, wie sich Hermine auf der Couch klein machte.

„Hermine, wir reden später weiter, ja?", redete Snape sie an.

Hermine nickte kaum merklich.

„Nun zu dir, Harry", wie schön doch der Name auf seinen Lippen klang, „was soll ich von diesem Liebesgeständnis halten? Soll ich es glauben, oder mich vergaukelt fühlen?"

„Du sollst es glauben! Es kommt von Herzen!" Harry wusste nicht, wie er diese Worte herausgebracht hatte. Aber Severus hatte gerade irgendetwas an sich, dass Harry dazu brachte, zu reden.

„Ich liebe dich doch schon seit meinem 7. Schuljahr!"

Severus trat weiter in das Wohnzimmer ein. „Und ich dich seit dem Abend, an dem du Voldemort für immer besiegt hat. Die Gefühle waren bestimmt schon länger da, aber da habe ich es zum ersten Mal realisiert. Harry, du bist einfach mein Traummann! Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich!"

Hermine hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich aus der Wohnung zu entfernen. Harry stand immer noch am selben Fleck und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zu tief saß noch der Schock, dass Severus ihn auch auf diese weiße mochte.

„Harry?", frage Severus verunsichert.

„Ja?", krächzte Harry, dann fing er sich. Severus wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch!" Er erwachte aus der Starre und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Severus zu. Vor ihm blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er ihn umarmen und küssen? Oder nur so dastehen?

Severus merkte die Unsicherheit und schloss eine Arme um den Ex-Gryffindor. Harry schloss seine Arme auch um den Professor und kuschelte sich an dessen breite Brust.

„Endlich", hauchte Severus.

„Ja, endlich", antwortete Harry. Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung und streckte sich um Severus zu küssen. Dieser war etwas größer als Harry, also beugte er sich runter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einer ersten zarten Berührung. Sie verschmolzen ineinander. Severus legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und Harry legte seine Arme in Severus' Nacken und zog in so näher zu sich runter.

Harry öffnete langsam seine Lippen und schob seine Zunge hindurch, dann stupste er an Severus' Lippen und bat so um Einlass. Dieser wurde ihm sofort gewährt und es entstand ein kleiner Zungentanz. Der Kuss war süß ohne zu leidenschaftlich zu sein.

Ganz sachte lösten sie sich von einander. Harry öffnete seine Augen und blickte Severus direkt in die Augen. ‚Was für ein Schwarz', durchfuhr es sein Hirn.

„Ich wollte das schon so lange, Severus!"

„Und ich erst!" Er zog den Jüngeren wieder zu sich und drückte in an sich.

„Severus? Ich bekomm keine Luft mehr!", japste Harry.

„Oh!" Severus ließ Harry los. Unschlüssig standen sie vor sich.

„Ähm", räusperte sich Harry, „komm, wir setzen uns auf die Couch. Die ist bequemer und wir können alles besprechen?"

„Das klingt gut." Severus nahm Harry an der Hand und sie setzten sich auf die Couch.

Severus setzte sich hin und nahm Harry zwischen seine Beine. Harry schmiegte sich an Severus und sie begannen miteinander zu reden. Über die Schulzeit, aber die sechs Jahre, die Harry „verpasst" hatte, die Nächte im Krankenflügel und vieles andere.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

So, das wars! Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, dieses Oneshot zu schreiben und ich bin auch irgendwie stolz darauf! Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!

**Kurz Werbung in eigener Sache:  
**Im Fanfictionforum (Seite: f4fr.de/12334/forum/index.php) findet ein Schreibwettbewerb statt. Wir würden uns alle freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbei schauen würdet und die Geschichten lesen würdet!

Das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben! #g#

Ich bedanke mich fürs Lesen und verneige mich und husch wieder weg! #weg husch#


End file.
